


KotOR: Two Days Leave

by LD_Little_Dragon



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LD_Little_Dragon/pseuds/LD_Little_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of training at the Jedi Academy, a relieved Consu (Revan) gets two days leave to get rid of some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KotOR: Two Days Leave

The first light of morning had just begun to brighten the courtyard when Consu appeared at the top of the ramp leading to the Jedi enclave. Breathing heavily, her short blond hair still damp from a hurried shower, she looked behind her warily before stepping hesitantly out onto the dew-laden grass. After a moment, Consu gazed at the still deserted courtyard, and smiled wryly. _What?_ She thought, _did I really think they would try to stop me now?_

Deliberately avoiding the paved pathways, Consu ran across the grass to the battered ship that stood gleaming in the sunlight. A few minutes later she was cursing when yet another attempt to enter the entrance code was rejected. _How dare they change the codes on me_ , she fumed. Frowning, she pushed the button for the ship's intercom and started yelling for someone to let her in.

"Do you know what time it is?" Canderous roared when he opened the door and she hopped up the ramp. "The damn Sith better be attacking."

"Holster it, I've only got two days and I'm not wasting any of it. And go put some clothes on," Consu said, looking back over her shoulder at the scowling mercenary after she ducked around him and headed for the messhall. "Wouldn't want that poor, naive teenager to see something she shouldn't; or our pretty-boy pilot either."

Fortunately, Canderous was the only one upset about being woken up early, and Consu was soon happily devouring her third, completely unhealthy, sugarbun when the last of the crew came in to greet her.

"Hey, Consu!" Mission squealed, giving her an enthusiastic hug before snagging a bun and sitting down. "Great to see you're still alive; it's been weeks since the Jedi Academy swallowed you. What have you been doing all this time, anyway?"

"Getting in touch with the force," she said solemnly, watching as the the young girl's mouth twisted in disgust at Consu's stern tone. "Seriously, there's a lot more emphasis on physical training then I expected. I've learned some good combat techniques."

"Excellent," Canderous growled. "You could use the help."

"I'm a decent fighter," Consu said. "We can't all have the benefit of your **vast** years of experience."

So, guess you're a Jedi now," Mission prodded.

"Not yet, I'm just on break right now," Consu told her.

"You can do that?" Mission said, looking over at Carth, who just shrugged. "Bastila said something about Jedi trainees not being allowed to leave the compound."

"I'm a special case," Consu said, grinning. "I threatened to walk out on them if they didn't give me leave."

"That doesn't seem right," Carth said. "Bastila was adamant that during your training we weren't even allowed to talk to you over the com. Are you sure you're supposed to be here?"

"Do you really think I walked out without anyone noticing?" Consu said, rolling her eyes. "I had to get out before they drove me mad; besides the physical stuff, they also spend an agonizing amount of time shoving their moral code down your throat. It all comes down to a good little Jedi obeys their masters and the council, always acts proper, does the right thing, and suppresses their own feelings. No passion, no emotion, no **fun**."

"That sounds like our own little Jedi princess alright," Carth muttered.

"Yeah, so I demanded a couple of days off, free from all that preaching," Consu said, and then looked thoughtful. "When I think about it, I suppose this is all some sort of test. They made a big deal out of it being my choice to take off for a couple of days, but also made it clear that the masters thought I should stay and continue my training. I think I was supposed to agree they knew best, and pass up the offer of two days leave."

Consu sat back and observed her companions, only Mission seemed concerned that she might be upsetting the Jedi, the others were more interested in hearing how Consu wanted to spend her time off.

"You're kidding, right?" Mission exclaimed after Consu told them her plans, and looked aghast when Consu shook her head no. "I mean, you're stuck in the Academy for weeks, and instead of going partying like any normal sentient when you get the chance, want to go walk through some dirty woods for no reason at all."

"It's a natural park," Consu explained to the urbanite. "The only mountainous region on this planet, and a popular spot for tourists. It's pretty big, and I should be able to find some time alone to just reflect on things."

"I won't be leaving until mid-day, so we'll have time to talk to a bit," Consu said, leaning back and propping her feet up on the chair beside her. "Alright, spill it; tell me what mischief you all have been getting into."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning found Consu happy, but a bit stiff after sleeping on the ground. After turning down a pouting Mission's offer to tour 'the most decadent cantina/brothel on Dantooine', Consu had taken an enclave shuttle to the Vaklin park and spent an enjoyable half-day hiking through the foothills of the mountains.

She was at first relieved not to meet any other hikers, relishing the solitude, but soon became annoyed when she realized why the park seemed empty after her nascent force connection alerted her to the presence of other force users. _The Jedi don't trust me around civilians_ , she mused. _I should have taken Mission's suggestion and headed for that cantina; then those Jedi would have had a hard time explaining why all the staff and customers were force users. Ah, well, too late now, and I really did need the time alone._

By mid-morning the temperature had risen to the point of being slightly uncomfortable, and Consu decided to begin the trek home, allowing herself time to linger in the shadiest parts of the path. She had not walked far on the backtrail when a shadow flitted off to her side, _an animal_ , was her first thought, but she caught another glimpse of the figure, and recognized it as humanoid.

Leaving the path, Consu warily approached the stranger. Her hand hovered over her blaster, and then relaxed when the grey-haired man stepped out 50 paces in front of her with his arms spread, and hands empty of weapons. She crossed her arms, and waited for him to speak first.

"Took you long enough to notice me," he grunted. "I've been trailing you all morning. I could have taken you out plenty of times with one well-placed shot."

"Careless of me, perhaps. Why didn't you teach me a lesson, grandpa?"

"No challenge. You know you're being watched?"

"Yes, by you, and those three Jedi watchdogs. Two of them are on the ridge to the north, and the third is scouting ahead to the west."

"Will they interfere when I ... teach you a lesson?"

Consu shook her head. "No, I'm sure they're delighted to have another chance to observe my actions. Those pompous buggers are really fond of practical tests."

"Good. I propose a duel."

"Terms?"

"No weapons of any sort. All else is allowed."

"Hand-to-hand then. Alright, and I suggest you wear your armour."

"I don't need it to best you, woman. You're outmatched, but I want you to have some chance, however slight, to win. Do feel free to use whatever Jedi tricks you've managed to learn."

"I don't need Jedi tricks to beat you, old man."

"Right," he said, and waved his hand in an expansive gesture. "I shall grant the first move to you."

Consu sized her opponent up; he stood watching her with a look of complete confidence on his face. _Anything is allowed? Well, I'm not fighting him in a straight battle; I'll lose in a minute. Hit and run it is._ She rushed towards him as though to attack, but threw herself to the side at the last moment and ran into the trees. After ten minutes of running through the dense forest she paused, and listened for signs of pursuit. _I've lost him, but he'll be sure to track me. I'll have to try to sneak up on him first._

Circling back, Consu soon found her opponent studying her trail. Walking as quietly as she could, hardly daring to breathe, she moved ahead of him, and crouched behind an upturned tree. _One chance,_ she thought, excitement coursing through her body, _bring him down hard, and keep him down_. She tensed when his footsteps approached her hiding place. As soon as he passed her, Consu leaped to tackle him.

"Pathetic," he sneered as he stepped to the side, and Consu hurtled past him. "I heard you breathing twenty paces ago."

Consu snarled and ducked as he swung at her; moving quickly, she grabbed his arm and sent him flying into a tree. He shook his head, and then groaned when Consu twisted his arm back in a painful hold. Consu smiled slightly, before he did something she could not quite see, and got out of the hold. _Oh shit_ , she thought just before she landed flat on her back, when his arm pressing against her throat.

Distantly, Consu heard a voice asking if she was ready to yield, but ignored it as she concentrated on her tenuous connection to the force. There was not much she could make it do for her, but small movements, light touches with her mind, were within her capabilities. _There, that's the spot, now if I can just make the touch delicate enough ..._

The warrior above her twitched slightly as Consu manipulated the force. His face contorted, and his arm shook as he tried, and failed, to ignore the sensation she was inducing in his body. Seizing the chance, Consu flipped him over, and was soon the one asking him to yield.

"You fight dirty, woman," he muttered.

"Is it my fault you're ticklish? Besides, you said anything goes."

"What happened to not needing Jedi tricks to best me?"

"I lied, and it's lucky for me that I **do** know a few tricks," she said, putting her arms on his chest and grinning down at him. "I'm glad it's over, though, it's really too hot for those kind of games. You're all sweaty, Canderous."

"So are you."

"Don't be silly, noble, pristine Jedi don't sweat; we glow."

"You're glow is dripping all over my face."

"Poor baby," she said, leaning down to kiss a droplet as it quivered on his chin, before finding more interesting places to put her lips.

"Are'nt you worried about corrupting your Jedi watchers," he said some time later.

"Well, someone has to corrupt them. New little Jedi have to come from **somewhere**." _I wonder what those guards of mine will put in their reports. 'Subject is not good Jedi material', I hope._

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at fanfiction.net 2005


End file.
